


Dogs

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose share their opinions about animals.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with two cats... I tried.

**Flufftober 2020, day twenty**

**Dogs**

“I still can’t get over the fact you have once said you’re not a cat person,” Rose said seriously.

“Have I?” The Doctor feigned indifference, but the blush now on his face has told Rose he remembered.

“Are you a dog person? Or a horse person?” Rose rolled her eyes, remembering the dreadful time with Reinette.

“I like all animals, including cats. Or dogs. Or horses. But mostly, I’m a people person.”

“Which means you won’t run away from the two dogs currently heading our way?”

The Doctor sent Rose a curious look. “They look completely unharmful to me. Or are you secretly against dogs? Knowing of the Bad Wolf inside you, I wouldn't-”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Don't be daft!”

He looked at her knowingly. “Just look at them. It seems they see you as their superior! Like a wolf to-”

She smacked his hand. “Don't you dare.”

“I don't understand. Becoming the most powerful being in existence must have-”

_ Now, you're talking like Mickey. I have accidentally made you regenerate, for Heaven's sake! Has anyone ever asked me if I'd ever wanted to become capable of all  _ that?

The Doctor understood he needed to do something. Some memories could never go away.

But neither did the two dogs, currently following them.

The Time Lord stared at Rose. “What have you done?”

“I have a way with animals,” she smiled.

The Doctor nodded. “I have always imagined you have been more into cats,” he whispered, as if afraid the dogs could hear him. “I could only imagine you as a jeopardy-friendly, brave cat, overcoming all obstacles, no matter what.”

“Oh, a cat would think twice before taking a risky step. As would the majority of other animals, I believe,” Rose said.

“Yep! The real question is, what are we going to do with the dogs? Are we keeping them?”

“Says the one keeping a horse on board. The old girl is the only one taking care of him, or-”

The Doctor shook his head wildly. “Arthur is the only thing I don't regret about…” He blushed.

“Yes, of course you can keep them.”

The Doctor must have known what he was doing, when two dogs and a horse have soon become only a small part of could very easily be called a small zoo on board.


End file.
